User blog:Dark Cyan/Cyan's Rap Battles 24: Romantic Age Poets vs 20th Century Poets
Hello, everyone. And welcome back to Cyan's Rap Battles! Yes, this battle is a day late. That's because I was busy yesterday, and this battle is a big one! It's my mid-season and that's a cause for celebration just as much as a finale is. Maybe even more so, as there's more to come! I must thank Legion for writing the parts of all three Romantic Age poets. Nobody, and I mean, nobody on this site could have done a better job than him with these characters. I mean that. This battle pits three legendary English poets who were figureheads of the Romantic Age; William Wordsworth, Samuel Taylor Coleridge and William Blake, against three of the most important English poets of the 20th Century; Wilfred Owen, Spike Milligan and John Cooper Clarke, so see which era of poetry is the most supreme. Speaking of poetry, check out Lexi's Poetry Slam! That's going to produce a lot of great poems. I can already tell :3 Enjoy! 'Romantic Age Poets' 'William Wordsworth' This battle's an Anthem to Damned Youth, Sonn-et Burns, this beating Your struggles are Futility's Prelude, regret this Strange Meeting UntiL-u-cy the truth of poems, your work's worse than Voltaire's is Lyrical Ballads against faux-ets, another smash hit with Coleridge! 'Samuel Taylor Coleridge' Verse the First, cease with your Gimmix, lest I leave Siberia like Frost at Midnight On opium, I can see you're an XTC addict, a punk who needs to learn class, refined Victory I can Xana-du in Music War, truth being mine scholarly merits be earnt I and the Williams are kin, Romantics, these disparate fools shall lay in dearth 'William Blake' Let me paint a picture of Splinter's Innocence with Songs of Experience Against the Tyger, you'll be trembling, shocked, like the fear evinced In your War biographies, so Milligan, here's my part in your downfall, Goon Poetical Sketches against sketchy "poets"? You're the mind behind "Puckoon". '20th Century Poets' 'Wilfred Owen' I feel pity for you, Wordsworth. An Englishman in Germany. Our victory of the battle against these dusty old relics is a certainty! Entrenched in French lands, it smelled better than this Insensible fop. Here’s a muddy puddle. Why Don't You Come and clean yourself off? 'John Cooper Clarke' So this is where the talent isn’t. Ain’t that a pisser? Are you on a drug trip? Just stick to fucking Frickers. How did you come up with Pantisocracy? You must have mixed your stash with crack! Tap into that creativity that you bloody lack. Bloody hack! Bloody quack! 'Spike Milligan' Blake, your words are hot air with no impact; Roaring Quiet. Your food for thought is a dull as squash soup; Boring Diet. You’re in the wrong place at the wrong time; Gordon Riots. “Have a Nice Day” said Spike Milligan, winning with no scoring bias. 'Romantic Age Poets' 'William Blake' Such ridiculous notions from authors of such childish, Silly verse! Q5 more years and a Song of Los from a manic destined for a hearse 'William Wordsworth' Sassoon's spittoon failed his platoon, and what came off? Challenging an influence? Leaving as the Military, Cross. 'Samuel Taylor Coleridge' Time the second, Coleridge comes, curting invasion into Chickentown Tell me of this minstrel so dumb, thinking Pete takes the Shelley crown? Maintain suspension of disbelief, as this wordy lady-abuser's replica Disconcordancy gives rise to beef, in performance a poet? More Metallica. 'William Blake' This Idiot Weekly pays the price for his pride, not unlike one Job But enough! I must return to engraving, so another's Will take ove' 'William Wordsworth' Even confined to England, Two Volumes, and each a World War An Excursion to class, we're spitting mustard gas evermore '20th Century Poets' 'John Cooper Clarke' At least Southey had vision. You’ve got absolutely fuckall! The only reward your work deserves is a swift kick to the balls! 'Spike Milligan' While I’m entertaining troops, you’re having crazy visions of God! I’ve seen death, so damn your angels! It takes more that dreams to make me awed! 'Wilfred Owen' Everything you’ve said is a bigger lie than what they told me; “Dulce Et Decorum Est Pro Patria Mori” So I wonder what your word’s worth when we get straight down to business. This is one onslaught that will be all over by Christmas! 'John Cooper Clarke' Sammy, your talent’s no bigger than a ha’penny fart Exit your team’s third wheel. Enter Johnny Clarke 'Spike Milligan' Treat others how you wish to be treated. That’s what Granny used to say. So look at these men of equal talent, state of mind and wild ways! 'Romantic Age Poets' 'William Wordsworth' What lies confound me! Allied with a madman and a leech! This opium-addled Watchman surely Kubla Khan't aid me! 'William Blake' To think we were once mates! Treachery like this reminds me of Stothard! To generalize is to be an idiot, but you all hang off Inferno's beard! 'Samuel Taylor Coleridge' Again, Blake with the sight rhymes, for it seems he lacks the wit and time Profitless Prophet against Empire, I bringst a Marriage of Heaven and Line! 'William Blake' Dear boy! We seem to have come apart at the seems, let us again be kin Strive to combat drollity, bringing anarky such as Clarke's hairy din! 'Samuel Taylor Coleridge' Truth, this Ancient Rap-sodist wishes to remain as a united front Leaving every aloof one so dissed so they fall, weary, beneath our brunt 'William Wordsworth' Alas! Apologies my brothers, for I fell into grave error! Claim modernity? Let us end another despised Reign of Terror! '20th Century Poets' 'Wilfred Owen' Look at these Mental Cases flounder like they swim through fire or lime! That's sadder than having lived through the worst World War of all time! 'Spike Milligan' I do Nazi how a Christmas football match matches the terror of the Blitz! You should go back to Sambre–Oise Bridge, and stop talking such shit! 'John Cooper Clarke' Oi! You knocked my pint over! I just paid for that, you twat! You can bloody well buy me another one and carry that bastard back! 'Spike Milligan' I'm really sorry about your beer, my Lancashire friend. If it helps, I think it's some incredibly funny poetry you penned. 'John Cooper Clarke' Cheers, mate! I've got to tell you, you're one hell of a guy. Your work paved the way for spoken word Punk Poets such as I. 'Wilfred Owen' Though we three are vastly different, we are united against these "Romantics". Through our influences, messages and legacy, all we have done is fantastic! 'Poll' WHO WON? Romantic Age Poets 20th Century Poets 'Hint For The Next Battle:' Category:Blog posts